This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional passive entry/passive start (PEPS) systems for motor vehicles transmit a low frequency (LF) radio signal to a key fob, which responds by way of an ultra-high frequency signal to the vehicle to authenticate passive entry or starting. Use of LF signals allows for accurate and predictable location of the key fob relative to the vehicle, which is necessary to ensure only authorized access to the vehicle. PEPS LF communication protocols are not adaptable to commercial mobile devices, such as smartphones. Other PEPS systems use Bluetooth signals to locate and communicate with smartphones. However, the Bluetooth communication frequency band is highly susceptible to reflection and distortion, and is not suitable for accurately determining the location of the smartphone.
While current PEPS systems and wireless charging systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide for a combined PEPS and wireless charging system that improves upon current systems, and provides numerous advantages as described herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.